Immortal Hulk
Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A '''| '''4-B, likely higher | High 2-A | Unknown | At least 2-A to High 2-A | Possibly 1-A | '''Possibly '''1-A | 1-A Name: Bruce Banner, Hulk, Devil Hulk Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Mutate Attack Potency: Athlete level '''(Proficient in martial arts) | '''Solar System level, likely higher (Stated to be vastly superior to any of his other forms and Thor, is completely superior to Jane foster and Hercules, capable of hurting Nebolun who is stronger than Silver Surfer and Namor Surfer while warping Silver Surfer Board, Easily defeated Red hulk and Aikku at max density, defeated and broke Nova spine, one-shotted Robbie Reyes, punches She Hulk that she travels miles, capable of hurting The Challenger) | High Macroverse level+ (Absorbed Dormammu attack and Oneshotted him, a being who could've destroyed the Dark Dimension, which is made of more spatial dimensions than our own Universe) | Unknown (Should be weaker than Base Immortal hulk, but still capable of defeating Hell Hulk, Possessed Creel and an army of countless hulks) | At least Macroverse level+ to High Macroverse level+ (With the space gem he was capable of damaging Gamora with the 6 infinity gems, it was stated that she can access the multiverse with only the time gem itself and can create a black hole that destroyed Devondra and the result of the black hole couldn't be stopped by 6 infinity gems) | Possibly Transcendent level (After gaining his power back and the power from Geburah who wields the strength of Above All Others and became the archetypal agent of judgement he gained enough strength to defeat Brian Banner, the countless hulk army, The One Below All and grew too powerful to be in hell. After becaming one with Bruce Banner, Hulk very existence got questioned where Metatron question if he is The Accuser, Adversary, Khameal, Satan, Geburah or Golachab and which one he wants to be at the end of everything) | Possibly Transcendent level '(Exist at the end of the 8th iteration of the multiverse. Killed every character in the multiverse including Richard Franklin, Galactus and Metatron) | '''Transcendent level '(The Hulk as Breaker-Apart exist in the outside as it destroyed all things, life, concepts, colors and light into nothingness. Inside The Breaker- Apart is the Below Place is an endless well beneath everything and The One Below All who is controlling the Breaker-Apart. Scales are completely meaningless to the Breaker-Apart and is called the Grotesque legend that murderered colors and light. In Al Ewing Cosmology Light is Creation itself) '''Dimensionality: 3-D | 3-D | Possibly Devoid '''| Possibly '''Devoid | Devoid Travel Speed: Transonic (Avoided a bullet) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | Unknown | Irrelevant '(Faster than Metatron) 'Combat Speed: Athletic Human | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ ' | '''Massively FTL+ '| '''Irrelevant | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Reaction Speed: Supersonic+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Irrelevant | irrelevant | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Class | At least Stellar | At least Stellar | Unknown | Irrelevant | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Athletic Human Class | Solar System Class, likely higher (Defeated Thor and other powerhouses.) | Solar System Class, likely higher | Unknown | At least Macroversal+ to High Macroversal+ | Possibly Transcendental | Possibly Transcendental | Transcendental Durability: Athlete level (Capable of surviving getting his head beaten, slammed on the table and fingers shoved in his eyes) | Solar System level, likely higher (Tanks Hits from She Hulk, Challenger, Jane foster and Hercules. Survived planets worth of radiation hitting earth from the train) | Solar System level, likely higher (However was still able to absorb Dormammu's attack) | Unknown | Solar System level, likely higher | Possibly Transcendent level | Possibly Transcendent level | Transcendental Stamina: High as Bruce Banner | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless Range: Standard Melee range as Bruce | Extended melee range due to his size, thunderclaps can reach up to Kilometers in every direction, by attacking the ground he can reach potential Planetary range. Powers and Abilities: Possibly Information Manipulation (Hulk was stated to be the source of that knows everything and gets his information from Hulk), Transformation (Type 6) | Same as before, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Mid Regenerates his body from being sliced into tiny chunks), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and possibly 8; Immortal Hulk is the result of different death and rebirth of Bruce Banner and The Hulk been through and mostly due to The One Below All.), Transformation (Type 6), Resurrection, Self-Sustenance (Spend an unknown amount of time in space), Mystic Senses (He can perceive and sense demons, souls, he can know if he's being watched as well as feel, hear, and see them, can smell lies and liars and can sense gamma and guide Bruce to find Doctor Strange), Intuitive (Represent the repressed mind the domain of the Intuition. Unscientific thought. Mysticism and Magical Thinking. Gut feelings and Hunches), Enhanced Senses (Can sense absorbing Man falling without even landing), Biological Manipulation (Can control his Limbs), Rage Power (Stated to posses a rage that never ends), Absorption (Capable of absorbing Gamma, draining Red Hulk and an empowered Sasquatch power turning them to human and absorbing a person into his being) Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch energy as if it were solid and tangible and touch spirits), Energy Manipulation, Dimensional Travel (Is the opener of the Green Door which leads to the Below All realm), Multiple Personalities, Should have all the abilities of his previous form. Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Mephisto couldn't cure Hulk spiritual infection because The One Below all reside within Hulk.), Mind Manipulation (Mentacle can't get in his mind), possibly Logic Manipulation (It was stated Hulk represent unreason and despises logic), Density Manipulation, Lighting Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Survived planets worth of radiation) | All previous powers and abilities, Power Absorption (Can absorb Magic) | All previous powers and abilities sans Type 4 and 7 Immortality | All previous powers and abilities, Spatial Manipulation, Flight, Portal Creation | All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 6 and 10), Can control the Green Door now. | Possibly all previous powers and abilities, Conceptual Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Possibly BFR (Send People to Below Place after death), Eldritch Physiology Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius as Bruce banner (He is one of the most brilliant scientists on the Marvel earth, rivaling the likes of Tony Stark, and Reed Richards. Banner is recognized as THE premier expert on radiation. Claimed to be one of the eight smartest people on Earth. When in an intelligent state of mind, he is proficient in martial arts, due to training from Iron Fist.) | Supergenius (Is smarter than the Bruce Banner and posses vast knowledge in mystical knowledge.) Weaknesses: Bruce reverts to hulk when it's night time | Hulk was still hulk in day time because he was in hell where there are only opposites. Key: Bruce Banner | Base | Magic Diet | Drained Hulk | With the Space Gem | God of Wrath '''| '''At The End Of Everything | Breaker-Apart Feats: *Capable of solving the mystery even before Bruce Banner saw the Dead Body. Note: Created a separated profile for the hulk because to mainly focus on immortal hulk instead of his other forms. (And will have different keys on this profile.) Others Notable Victories: L (Death Note) - L's Profile (Bruce Banner was used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: The Specter (DC Comics) - Specter's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Monster Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Information Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Biological Users Category:Rage Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Multiple Personalities User Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Space Users Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Size Users Category:Void Users Category:BFR Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Logic Users Category:Geniuses Category:Superhumans